


A Welcomed Surprise

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lokitty, Mild Fluff, Some Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise me</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcomed Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Putting Out Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875187) by [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75). 



> Hey guys, so this was inspired by Hermaline75 and her fic about Lokitty, I haven't written Lokitty in ages and really wanted to. Part 5 of my Thorki series will be up maybe tomorrow and then that leaves the last story. I think I'll be taking a little break after the Thorki series, I will be working on other things but I'm taking a little break, I feel a little burnt out. Anyways, here is Lokitty for you all to enjoy I am his girlfriend in this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

My room was dark, not a surprise since I closed my lights before leaving, what was strange however were the dark green eyes staring at me through the dark.

"Loki!" I said startled. "Enchantress, I didn't mean to startle you" he said as he jumped into my arms.

"At least you can't say after this, you can't surprise me anymore" I said. He chuckled and purred against me. Then he jumped from my arms and after hopping on to my bed he turned into his human cat form.

 "Come here my darling" he said with open arms. I smiled and was about to change when he waved his hand and I was now wearing a dark green night gown.

I crawled on my bed and laid my head on his chest. "Sweet Enchantress, I missed you" he whispered kissing my cheek.

 "I missed you too, Cat Eyes" I said as nuzzled into him. "You took tired my love" he said softly. "I am, I feel a little burnt out" I said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Rest my Enchantress" he whispered as we kissed till we both feel asleep in each other's arms.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
